Cause We Always Together
by MatsuMori Miharu-shan
Summary: Halo...kenalin nama gue, Kisame. Gue sengaja nulis nih diary biar meninggalkan jejak kenangan antara kami. Ya, persahabatan kami. Sebelum gue mati, gue sempet memaksa pikiran gue untuk nulis di diary tak bersampul ini. Bye, rekanku tersayang...kuharap kau bahagia disana /based on my story/AU/semi-Canon


~Cause We Always Together~  
>(<em>dedicated to my beloved friend, die December 4th 2014)<em>

Naruto belongs to Masashi sensei. Story is inspiring from my sadness.

.

.

.

Halo semua...

Gimana kabarnya? Hari ini, gue galau banget. Gue sengaja nulis di FF ini, yah supaya readers dan anggota akatsuki yang lain pada tahu aja. Eh, ini bukan masalah gara gara ikan mas gue mati, tapi... Tentang salah satu temen yang paling gue sayang. Yaa sohib gitu deh...

_Hari ini, tanggal 6 Juni._

Eiitss, bukan masalah pemilu gitu lho. Lagian kan udah kelantik Pak Jokowi. Nah, gue ama temen yang gue galauin tadi sedang berduaan di tengah derasnya hujan. O ya, kita habis ngelayat ke makamnya Sasori. Dia itu temen gue juga dan Akatsuki yang lain. Dia meninggal 5 bulan yang lalu dan kami merasa kehilangan banget.

Sekarang, gue ada disisi ranjang partner gue. Seperti yang gue bilang, gue sedih banget hari ini.

Suara batuk Itachi-san tak kunjung mereda. Gue tahu dia nggak minum obatnya dalam beberapa minggu ini. Gue pernah menanyakan kenapa dia nggak minum, eh Itachi malah ngejawab dengan tenang:

'Kisame, tahu kan nanti aku akan bertarung. Aku ingin mati ditangannya, tidak bergantung pada obat obat macam itu. Dan tolonglah, Kisame. Jangan khawatirkan aku ya? Masih ada yang lain yang membutuhkanmu.'

Demi apapun, walau gue itu cowok _nukenin_ kelas S, gue nggak bisa nahan air mata gue yang tiba tiba meletup. Wong gimana nggak sedih? Kita kan udah 6 tahun bersama, tertawa, menuntaskan misi, membuat kekacauan, hingga berlatih bersama. Coba aja bayangin kalo lo punya temen yang udah mau mokad tiba tiba bilang suruh jangan khawatirin dia. Sumpah, nusuk banget...

"Kisame..." gue tersadar dari lamunan. Itachi yang sekarang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, menggenggam tangan gue erat. Gak peduli kalo gue sering diejek hiu kek, apa kek, Itachi masih membutuhkan gue. Setidaknya, hanya gue yang bisa ngertiin perasaan si Uchiha ini.

"...aku bosan disini. Jalan jalan bentar yuk?" Itachi-san menarik tangan gue, lalu mengajak gue ke taman belakang markas. Kebetulan, ada sebuah danau disana. Danau itu biasanya akan memantulkan sinar warna oranye jika udah _sunset_. Nah, kebetulan markas lagi sepi dan sekarang udah sore.

Gue dan Itachi-san terduduk di bangku taman yang menghadap langsung ke danau. Riak air disana memantulkan sinar sinar oranye keemasan yang sedikit terhias oleh bunga bunga teratai yang mekar, memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Gue hanya bisa mendengus pelan, ketika Itachi-san menggumamkan kata kata Sasuke beberapa kali.

"Kis, kalo gue mati, tolong jaga yang lain ya? Trus jangan sedih, lagian teman kita kan juga udah berada disana. Trus, tolong jaga diri sendiri, jangan mati muda kayak aku..." gue malingin muka gue dari Itachi, nggak mau dia ngelihat gue lagi mewek gini. Gue bener- bener nggak tega, apalagi saat ngomong ama gue tatapannya tuh sendu banget.

Gue nyoba- nyoba ngelirik dia. Ternyata dia sedang memperhatikan danau itu, nggak nyadar kalo mata gue udah bersimbah air. Kayaknya dia lagi sedih juga deh. Gue tahu kalo penyakitnya belom sembuh, tapi dia udah mencoba menguatkan diri dan mati dihadapan anak ayam itu. _Amazing._

_._

_._

_._

_1 hari terakhir kami lewati, berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Hari ini 7 Juni._

Hari ini, seluruh Akatsuki ngumpul semua di meja perundingan kami. Ya, tentu aja kecuali Sasori. Mungkin kali dia ada disini dalam wujud nggak _solid._

Deidara, sejak kematian si cowok Akasuna itu, nggak berhenti- hentinya dia ngegalau. Gue yakin, pasti hatinya kehilangan banget. Gue dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menghibur Deidara-san. Sekarang gue tahu, kenapa Itachi-san mesen ama gue supaya nggak nangisin dia buat pergi. Dia nggak mau ngelihat gue senasib kayak si Deidara.

"Sasori…." Deidara masih membisikkan kata- kata itu. Dia tertekan banget kali.

"Sabar, Dei. Relain aja." Nasihat Pein—yang cukup bijaksana dan singkat nggak kayak biasanya, dia ngehibur seorang anggotanya mati- matian. Pein tahu, dia mulai mencium aroma habisnya Akatsuki suatu hari nanti.

Konan ngambilin tisu buat Deidara, mengusap tangisannya. Udah kayak emak ama anak aja. Konan satu-satunya wanita yang kami kenal disini, ternyata dia itu _care _banget. "Sabar ya, Deidara. Mungkin Sasori-san sudah tenang disana kok."

"Tapi…sakit…unn," gumam Deidara. Hari ini penampilannya bener- bener acak-acakan alias awut- awutan. Itachi-san memandang gue penuh arti, dia ngebisikkin sesuatu.

"_Tetap tegar."_

.

Malam hari tiba. Gue mandang Kisame yang lagi tertidur pulas di ranjang. Sepertinya, gue bisa merasakan kalo Kisame—temen paling deket yang gue punya—sedih banget. Sepertinya dia nggak rela kalo gue pergi lebih dulu, diusia gue yang dua hari lagi jadi 21. _Our Farewell._

Hoshigaki Kisame sayang banget ama gue. Dia satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang sangat peduli ama hidup gue. Gue berani bertaruh, pasti Kisame juga akan merasa kehilangan kayak Dei. Makanya itu, gue cepet- cepet menyampaikan pesan saat nanti gue mati. Gue bener- bener merasa mati muda.

Gue masih tetep ngelihat bulan purnama diatas langit. Gue bisa merasakan jantung gue berdebar- debar, saat membayangkan jika Sasuke dan gue bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan juga, saat berpisah dengan Kisame. Asal suatu hari nanti, gue bisa meminta maaf untuk mama, papa, dan semua kerabat gua disana dalam wujud roh. Untuk mama dan papa, gue sudah mewujudkan pesan mereka untuk selalu menjaga Sasuke. Jadi seseorang ninja hebat dan juga pahlawan Konoha.

Gue nggak mau tahu, mau dibilang MAHO kek, GAY kek, pokoknya kasih kami tidak pernah berubah. Dia peduli ama gue, gue juga harus peduli ama dia. Kita emang selalu bersama sejak masuk organisasi ini, dan dia duluan-lah yang memandu gue gimana tata tertib disini. Gue berterima kasih banyak ama jasa yang dia lakukan demi gue. Itulah persahabatan 6 tahun kami, walau tidak pernah kenal sejak kecil.

Gue hanya bisa berharap, suatu hari nanti Kisame dan yang lainnya yang sudah menemani gue sampai detik terakhir, agar mereka berbahagia. Walau mereka akan meninggal juga suatu hari kemudian.

.

.

_._

_Tanggal 9 Juni. Hari perpisahan sekaligus kebahagiaan Itachi-san._

Hari H yang udah Itachi-san tetapin pun tiba. Tanpa sepengetahuan anggota lain, dia langsung melenggang pergi bareng gue pagi buta begini. Sekarang tanggal 9 Juni, pas hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-21. Gue pertama kali yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum getir.

Akhirnya, kami tiba di depan pintu gerbang kuil. Dimana tempat kedua bersaudara sedarah itu saling berjuang. Di depan, gue langsung nangis begitu aja. Seolah merasakan kesedihan gue yang udah memuncak, Itachi-san menatap gue. Ia tersenyum tulus lalu menepuk bahu gue. Perpisahan.

"Kis, jangan ingetin gue terus. Gue nggak tega ngelihat lo begini terus. Seandainya gue pergi, relain gue ya. Ikhlas 'kan gue. Trus, tolong tetap hidup ya Kis. Nah, jika tim Sasuke dateng, bilang aja bahwa kalo Sasuke seorang yang harus hadapi gue. Ok? _I believe in you._"

Gue tercengang. Lancar banget ngomongnya, nggak ada rasa khawatir dan kesedihan. Seolah dia udah begitu rela, sangat rela malahan. Itachi-san memang hebat, baik kemampuan maupun perasaannya.

"_Bye. Aku pergi dulu."_ Itachi-san langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam kuil. Gue masih mencerna pesan terakhirnya yang dia bilang. _I believe in you._

_._

_Sesaat kemudian, gue ngerasain cakra yang kuat sekali. Kayaknya, ada banyak orang._

"Maaf. Hanya Sasuke yang boleh masuk," ucap gue sambil deg-deg an. Bersiap mendengar berita buruk darinya. Tim adek partner gue muncul di depan gue.

Sasuke, seperti yang gue tahu dia itu pendiem dan mirip ama Itachi-san. Dia mendengus pelan, lalu senyum. "Bagus."dan ia langsung masuk ke kuil. Memulai _kemenangannya._

Gue melihat Karin—pasti cewek berkacamata itu, Juugo—si cowok berambut oranye, dan Suigetsu—si rambut putih. _Ah, mantan adek kelas gue._

"Apa kabar, kak Kisame? Mau bermain bentar?"

"Hn. _No problem," _gue nyengir, padahal hati gue lagi galau hebat. Gue terpaksa menghibur diri, dan berharap agar Itachi-san baik- baik aja.

.

.

.

_Harapan tinggal harapan. Sebaris kalimat menyedihkan itu terkatakan._

"Itachi sudah mati. Tapi, Sasuke sekarat."

Gue memperhatikan rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Tobi—di sebelah gue menyampaikan berita itu dari Zetsu yang rupanya merekam jelas kejadian disana. Gue tahu Itachi-san tak akan pernah kembali. Ia mempunya keberanian untuk pergi, dan kekuatan untuk tidak kembali.

.

.

Gue pasrah.

Tapi, gue udah lega karena gue merasa sudah mengisi hari- hari almarhum seorang Uchiha yang udah menjadi rekan gue selama 1 windu kurang 2 bulan. Ya, gue udah rela'in Itachi-san.

Buat Itachi-san, selamat jalan. Semoga kelak kau berbahagia disana. Dan jika kita terlahir lagi, gue harap kita bisa terlahir sebagai sepasang sahabat, entah apapun rupanya nanti.

Gue menutup mata, dan menutup lembar curhatan ini. Ketika tanganmu mengenggam tanganku, ku tahu. Bersiap menyambut masa depan yang akan gue lalui bersama seseorang yang gue sayangi.

Yah, _cause we always be a friends till the end._

_._

Voila! Ting!

Selesai juga nih FF *menutup lembar imajinasi*

Halo? Apa kabar minna semua?

Baru lho buat FF macam beginian. Maklum, masih cinta ama pair Akatsuki favoritku ItaKisa

Untuk temanku terkasih, selamat jalan ya. Aku udah rela kamu untu pergi kok. O ya, kamu kalo udah disana, sampaikan salamku pada opa oma disana ya? Sekalian berkenalan gitu :')

Udah ah. Mata udah sembab melulu nih.

Omong- omong, boleh kuminta readers membaca ini? Setidaknya bisa menghibur hatiku yang sedang berduka :'(

Kutunggu goresan review kalian disini!  
><em>(Oyasuminasai, Melis-chan. Daisuki…)<em>


End file.
